Together with You
by Ina.Yanah
Summary: A year has passed since Naruto and Hinata had been married. Married life. How will they face it? Starting a family. How will they handle it? Same questions linger in the thoughts of their friends. Will they see through things together like they did before? *Sequel of Something Precious (For those who haven't read please read it too! ;D) Main pairs: SasuSaku, ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1 The News

CHAPTER 1

New OC's:

Kichiro Nara – "lucky son" *his name is just mentioned here though he'll be introduced soon enough ;)

Six long years have passed and a lot has happened in Konoha. The recent war that scarred the shinobi world was slowly healing and more or less forgotten by time. Konoha 12, the young heroes of the village are also talking their own steps towards their futures. They advanced in their careers and other 'personal matters'. A lot of them were settling down but some are still looking for a few answers, if not, they're waiting for that 'special move' that changes the daily cycles of their lives. In fact there's one perfect example. A raven-haired man was making his way around the market, getting a few supplies for the house. He finished getting everything and was making his way home when he saw a blonde who was also having a walk around town.

"Hey, ohayo!" Naruto said with a usual grin. He was on his jounin outfit, complete with his red Sage coat on.

"Hey. You going on a mission?" Sasuke asked as his friend looked like on full gear.

"Nah. Just the opposite. I just got home from a three-day mission with the kids. Now I know why people call me a knucklehead back then" he said with a tired tone.

"What? You're saying you're nursing a mirror image of you? Hn. Good for you" the Uchiha said in a teasing voice as Naruto let out a small growl.

"So how is Ichirou?" he said, changing the topic towards his friend.

"Still adjusting, I think. Eight isn't the best age to lose your mom when you even didn't meet your dad" Sasuke replied as a quiet atmosphere covered the two.

"You said that right. But at least he isn't alone. Ne Oji-san?" the blonde remarked, winking at him.

"Aa" he said as a small smile was seen on his usual cold face.

"Well! I gotta go, I'd better be home before Hina-chan wakes up" Naruto said, patting the Uchiha's shoulder as he began to walk away.

"Ja" and with that the two parted ways. Naruto started heading towards his apartment. They've been living in that one bedroom apartment for a year now and since it's still just the two of them, they still didn't bother to look for a bigger one. Well, not yet at least. He arrived and went in, silently, hoping he wouldn't wake her up. He came up to the bedroom and found her there, lying down with the blankets covering the half of her body. He crept to her side and found himself shoving the hair strands that fell to her sleeping face.

"Good morning sleepyhead" he said, whispering to her ear. Hinata came to her senses and saw his smiling face. Seeing that first thing in the morning made her day lit up from the start.

"When did you get home?" she asked lightly, as she was nursing a morning sickness almost every morning these past weeks.

"Just a few minutes ago. What do you want for breakfast?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"I'd like the usual, but can you please make some tea too? My stomach's been a little squishy since last night" she said sitting up.

"You sure it's just that?" Naruto said with a worried tone.

"Naruto-kun, I'm fine, don't worry" she said as she cupped his chin.

"If you say so," he said climbing out of the bed, "but promise me you'll ring a bell if it gets worst" he said as he leaned at the doorway, looking at her.

"Of course" she said, still sitting on the bed and as her husband went to the kitchen. Her head felt heavy as she tried to go out of bed with haste. She didn't want Naruto to get worried so she told herself it was just a simple headache. She stood and began to arrange the pillows and blankets when she felt so sick and her vision began to circle around her. She stumbled on her way out, leaning to the walls for support. Naruto heard the floor creak and turned to her direction and saw her getting out of balance and caught her just in time before she landed on the floor.

"Hina-chan!" he cried as she cradled her fallen body.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's voice drifted and so did her consciousness. The next thing she knew she was lying down. A white ceiling greeted her as her eyelashes flickered open. It was a familiar ceiling though she couldn't tell where and how did she end up there. She also felt a blanket cover her from shoulder to toe and her hand was held by another's. She turned to her right as saw Naruto. She could tell he was worried sick as he waited for her to respond. Hinata gripped his hand and immediately Naruto came up close to see her face.

"You okay? You told me you were fine!" he complained as he began to breathe so hard in his anger and worry, "Don't you ever scare me like that again" he said as he tried to take air to his lungs.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, I won't be able to carry you if you pass out" she said as a little smile decorated her face.

"We're gonna get Tsunade-baachan get a look at you. Like right now. I don't want you to pass out like that again. Hina-chan, you can tell me what's wrong or you'll have me worried sick!" he said as his voice became tender and full of emotion.

"Will I help you change or can you get by on your own?" he said as he removed his vest and slid one shoulder to his Sage coat.

"I-I'll get by, somehow" she said, a little unconvincing.

"Okay…? Take your time and don't force yourself too much okay?" he said as he went out of the room and as Hinata slowly took off from bed. She went up to the closet and slid a sleeveless top and her usual jacket and left it unzipped. She also had her pants that went just to her ankles. She carefully took little steps as she walked towards the door and found Naruto leaning on the wall.

"Shall we then?" he asked as he stood straight.

"Hai" she replied and they began to head out. Naruto helped her slid her sandals on as she could fall out of balance doing that alone. He held on to her waist as they walked towards the hospital. He continued to support her as he didn't want her to breakdown again. She looked too fragile and that's why he was on his possessive mood. He wanted to protect her because he didn't want to lose her. The rays of the morning sun were still gentle as it was still early. They got to the hospital before the streets got crowded and before they got delayed.

"Excuse me, is Tsunade-baachan in?" he asked at the desk as Hinata sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"I'm sorry but no," the lady said as she rummaged through the schedule charts, "Although Haruno-sensei is in, do you want her to do the job?"

"That's fine then. Where's her office?" he inquired.

"Just follow this hallway. The second to the last room"

"Thanks" he said as he went up to Hinata, "Sakura is in. Let's go" he said as he took her hand and as Hinata nodded in response. They walked through the hallway and as they reached for the door it opened as Kakashi went out.

"Oh? Great timing, Lady Tsunade wants your mission report" he said, closing the door.

"Shimatta! I forgot!" Naruto exclaimed, "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, can you take Hina-chan home later? Tsunade-baachan's gonna kill me" he said as he sweat dropped.

"Sure, got nothing to do anyway" Kakashi said as his face under his mask crinkled to a smile.

"Thanks," he said to him then turned to Hinata, "I'm sorry but I have to go turn that report now. I'll see you at home" he said, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay. I can handle it" she said with a smile. And Naruto went on his way to the Hokage's mansion and as Hinata entered Sakura's office. Kakashi decided just to wait at the hallway.

"Ojama shimasu" she remarked as she entered her office.

"Hinata? Why the sudden visit?" Sakura asked. A lab gown covered her usual clothes as a stethoscope hung around her neck. She sat erect as Hinata came to her desk.

"Ano… eto… I feel sick, my head feels so heavy and I've been having a morning sickness lately…"

"When did this start?" she asked, though she already had a sneaky suspicion on what this is going to turn out.

"I felt morning sicknesses since last week and the headache just a few days ago" she replied.

"Hmm… have you noticed something different? Like when you smell something too strong it makes you want to throw up? Or do you feel dizzy at some times?"

"Hai"

"Like every morning, do you get lazy trying to get up early and want to stay in bed the whole day?"

"Hai…"

"Okay… the next question's gonna be a little rude," she said as she saw the purple-haired lady tilted her head in curiosity, "what about you're last cycle?"

"Sakura, you d-d-don't think I'm—" she stammered as she connected the dots. She might probably be pregnant.

"I mean, you and Naruto had been married for a year right? So I think you might be and with the way your answers go, I'm positive you are," she said with a smile, "but! I still want to do little tests on you, of course we'll have to confirm it and make sure you and little one is safe" she said, winking at her still shocked friend.

"Relax, Temari's also the same when she knew that little Kichiro was on the way" she said remembering the Nara's little one.

After a while she went out of Sakura's office and met Kakashi who was waiting outside.

"You okay? What did Sakura said?" he inquired.

"I'm okay, Kakashi-sensei. She said I-I-I just have to rest for a while" she said, a little embarrassed to say she's pregnant and she wanted Naruto to hear it first.

"That's good then. Shall we?"

"Hai"

They started walking home. The sun's rays we're a little bit warmer as it reached its peak. The streets we're also getting crowded from all the people as the day went on. Still, they didn't get delayed as the two took back alley routes as shortcuts and soon enough they reached the apartment.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei" she said with a smile as she stood at the doorway.

"No problem. Get well soon. Ja ne" he said with as a visible smile decorated his masked face and soon he disappeared with a puff of smoke. Hinata headed inside, she sat at the couch and as her hand crept to her flat stomach.

"I'm going to be a mom" she whispered to herself. She didn't know if she wanted to cry or scream, whether or not she'd feel nervous, scared or excited. Temari did mention how much it hurts at child birth. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize the knock on the door. She rushed to open it but as she reached out it opened and she ended up in Naruto's arms.

"Hina-chan? You okay?" he asked as he helped her regain her balance.

"I-I'm fine" she said, a slight blush was on her face. As soon as she was standing again, she went to the kitchen to get him some water and as Naruto threw himself at the couch.

"Did you turn in your report?" she asked, handing the glass before she sat beside him.

"Yeah, what'd you expect? What Tsunade-baachan wants she gets," he replied, remembering the lecture he just had, "so what did Sakura-chan said?" he asked.

"Uhmm… well, Naruto-kun… I-I am… I-I'm pregnant" she managed to blurt out while Naruto almost choked at the news and stared at her for a few seconds. 'What did she just say? Did I hear that right?' his mind thought as he let it sink in.

"Really?!" he exclaimed, hugging her, "I'm going to be a dad!" his hug loosened and his hands crept to her stomach.

"Hey there, can you hear me? I'm your daddy" he said with a smile. Hinata's hand went to his head, ruffling his blond locks with a smile.

"Naruto-kun," she said earning his attention, "I love you"

"I love you more" Naruto said as he claimed her lips. He broke it just to whisper to her stomach.

"And I love you too" he said, kissing it making Hinata giggle about his daddy jitters.

That evening they went to go to the Hyuga compound to tell the news. Hanabi opened up, surprisingly she was in a more 'girlish' and formal outfit today. Hinata was in a light purple tube-like dress with a dark blue coat that covered it while Naruto was in a black shirt and a usual jeans.

"Ah, Hinata-nee, Naruto-nii" she said with a smile as she greeted the couple.

"Hanabi-chan, is Otosan in?"

"Hai. Wait in the gardens while I call him" she said with a smile as she ran off.

"Sure" she said as they walked in. the compound was quiet and only a few of the Hyuga's were around. The night night sky was darkening as they made their way.

"Something's different with Hanabi-chan" he commented as he sat down the wooden ledge going to the gardens as Hinata examined the orchids.

"Hmm? What do you mean different?"

"Well, it's just that I only see Hanabi-chan in usual lime green kimonos and now she's wearing something out of the blue" he said, lifting his head up to the sky.

"You got a point but, Hanabi-chan is also a girl and girls tend to have these kinds of fetishes" she explained as she turned her back to examine a few more of the flowers. Creaks were heard from the living room though the couple didn't pay attention to it until a hand reached out from behind which startled the blonde.

"What the—?"

"Shh, before you complain, would you tell Hiashi-sama about the news first?" the pinkette said as she bent over him. Hinata turned to her husband and saw her Otasan and their friends behind Sakura. Naruto stood up to him, Hinata paced back to his side.

"Well? Your friends told me you have an announcement to make" he said, arms crossed as the couple stood before him.

"Uhm… O-Otosan, you'll be a granddad soon" she said with a smile. The Hyuga head was left speechless as a content and happy smile decorated his face. He reached out to Naruto's shoulder.

"Get ready for the best days of your life. With a little one on the way, I hope that both of you would become great parents," he said then turned to his daughter, "your Mom would be overjoyed if she was still here. Well, she is around isn't she?" he said as Hiashi hugged her.

"Hai," she said in an almost teary voice, "thank you for everything, Otosan"

"Now now, I think you're friends have prepeared something for both of you" he said, releasing the hug Hinata was in.

"Yeah, what are you guys here for?" Naruto asked with a brow raised towards his friends.

"What? You don't want us here? C'mon Naruto" Kiba whined as Akamaru barked to back him up.

"Kiba, stop that," Sakura said as Kiba zipped his mouth immediately, "we arranged a little gathering to congratulate the both of you" she said.

"Omedetou!" they all said in chorus. With all the smiles and a few gifts.

"Arigatou, minna!" Naruto exclaimed with his usual grin as he pulled Hinata closer to him.

"Let's get the party started!" Kiba shouted and everyone began to have a great time. The boys had their own conversations as the ladies fussed over Hinata.

"Hey Shikamaru, how does it feel to be a dad?" Naruto asked sipping from his glass.

"You should be able to know by now that you're going to be one" the shadow user said.

"Well yeah I'm excited, but I'm also worried about Hinata" he said in a worried tone. Shikamaru patted the blonde's shoulder.

"Relax. With the way Hinata's attitude, you won't have any problems. Believe me I know" he said, scratching the back of his head as Naruto raised a brow. 'Temari was such a drag back then. And I'm glad it's over' he thought.

"So Sasuke, have you thought about settling down? Even the Hyuga prodigy here has taken his steps you know" Kiba said as he threw a hand to Neji's shoulder which gained him an annoyed look.

"Hn"

"Don't you 'Hn' us, teme. Are you really gonna keep Sakura-chan waiting?"

"Naruto has a point Uchiha," Shikamaru said, "You've kept her waiting for too long you know. The blame's on you if you ever lose her. Again"

"I second that!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke kept silent as the lecture went on. He was silently thinking on what his friends were trying to say. They have a point but can he really handle something big like marriage? They have been dating for a while now but can he really take on that bold move that changes not only his life but also hers.

"Oi, Sasuke! Are you listening teme?!"

"Yeah yeah I hear you but it's just not the right time for things like this"

"Then when?" his friends asked.

"Well… I dunno really" he said as a light blush crept to his face.

"Hey, Uchiha are you really blushing? Maybe you're just nervous to ask her that's why you're making excuses" Kiba teased making the group laugh.

"Let's just say I am nervous…"

"EHHH?!" their group shouted in unison as the ever so cool Uchiha was actually nervous.

"I was a rouge nin since not so long ago. How could she ever say yes?" he asked with his head down.

"But you came back. And Sakura-chan loves you right? So why not?" Naruto said with his usual grin. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke began to re-think everything.

Meanwhile at the ledge just outside the living room where the gentlemen were the girls were also having a great time.

"Ne Hinata, how does it feel to be a mom?" Tenten asked as Ino and Sakura also waited for her answer.

"Well, I feel excited. And I'm happy that Naruto-kun and I are starting to have a family of our own" she said with a smile.

"Yeah? Though raising a kid isn't an easy job," Temari remarked, "Kichiro almost kept Shikamaru and I all night long with all his crying. I think I'm gonna break if he starts to walk or run"

"Oh c'mon Tema-chan! Even so! Kichi-kun is still so cute! He's got Shikamaru's looks and your eyes. He's a perfect combination of the both of you. And I hope the Uzumaki's little one will be cute too" Ino remarked, forever ranting on her excitement.

"Ino if you're that excited why not have your own?" Sakura joked.

"Whatever forehead. Same goes with you" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh shut up Ino-pig" Sakura growled.

"Well at least Ino has point," Temari said interrupting the two who have been exchanging glares, "Does that Uchiha have some plans on settling down?"

"Tema-chan's right. Sakura, you two have been dating right?" Tenten asked, biting a dango she's been eating.

"Yeah, but I think—"

"This isn't the time? Well then when? We aren't getting younger here" Temari said.

"Well I dunno. I think it's best for it to come naturally" the pinkette said and with that the girls dropped the topic and sighed. The rest of the night was either filled with congratulations or teases. All in all everyone had a blast

~End of Chapter 1~

-Sorry for the long wait! I got stuck in the middle part and I don't know how to continue and I had to rummage to my head just to have it finished. And now it's done! How's that! Well for those who haven't read the prequel (Something Precious) please read it too! ;) REVIEWS PLEEEAAASSE! I wuv them ;3


	2. Chapter 2 The Sooner the Better

At long last, an update after a long time… that's what your mind said right? Ahaha! So I'll make this quick! Here's chappie 2! ;)

*Disclaimer! Hinata obviously own Naruto :P (I mean to say Kishimoto-sensei does!)

CHAPTER 2

Two weeks later..

Naruto had been taking a lot of missions lately and despite being given low ranked missions he surprisingly didn't complain. He doesn't have time for such things as he was too focused on preparing for the new Uzumaki to come. He also had spotted a two-bedroom apartment where his growing family can move in to. And though he hated to take the day off, he was forced to as ordered by Lady Tsunade. So with that, they decided to take this opportunity to move in to their new home to tidy the place up. Boxes were everywhere in their old apartment and signaled that everything was ready.

"Have you finished packing already?" he asked, making his way through the pile to where his wife is.

"Yup" Hinata said with a full smile. She was on a light yellow dress that came with a thin bow loosely tied at the back as Naruto came with his usual lime green shirt and orange pants with his turtleneck jacket's sleeves was tied on his waist, totally on a working outfit.

"You didn't overdo it right?" he inquired, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to worry too much. I promise I won't pass out again" Hinata said as she cupped his cheeks.

"Okay, Now you just sit back and relax 'cause now's my turn," he said in full energy before he went on a series of hand signs, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

And there he summoned his little army of clones.

"Oy! Minna! Let's get these boxes moving!" he shouted as he stood at one of the boxes.

"Yosh!" "Let's go!" "Yeah!" and the clones began to lift the boxes as the original lead them through the streets. Hinata also started walking towards their new home and was carrying a few bags that had their clothes and some other personal thingies. Well, Naruto's clones insisted on carrying some so more or less she didn't carry much. She reached their new home soon enough and watched as the clones came in and went out. Out of her boredom, Hinata decided to organize some of the things brought in. Their new apartment had a few basic furniture left like a rectangular coffee table and a shaky cream colored couch set. A divider was also standing between the living room and the kitchen. A few counters and cabinets were also built leaning on the wall and a small dining table was standing a few steps away as four wooden chairs pulled in an organized way. She was about to put the kitchen wares away when she heard a large thump from the living room.

"Huff… Huff… So… Tired!" Naruto exclaimed in between hard breaths, leaning and slouching to the couch. His clones were nowhere in sight and he's now suffering all accumulated fatigue. Hinata came up to him, handing him a glass filled with water.

"After you catch your breath you should take a refreshing bath. I'll go heat some water if you want" she suggested, wiping sweat beads off of his tanned face.

"Sure. I'd like that, thanks Hina-chan" Naruto replied as his breathing slowly relaxed. Hinata went back to the kitchen and heated some water and went back to organizing things.

"You sure move around much" Naruto said as his arms slithered from behind her.

"N-Naruto-kun. Tema-chan said I shouldn't be able to move much when my tummy's gonna get bigger" she said as she placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"When that time comes, I'll be there to help you so won't have no reason to move around too much" he said with a smile, whispering close to her ear making her giggle. Naruto turned her around in a way that she his body was in contact with hers. He was about to kiss her when the kettle whistled. He backed away, scratching the back of his head.

"Heh, looks like someone doesn't want me to kiss you. Better clean up. I'll get back to you" he said with a wink before he got the kettle and went in the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting" she said with a smile before she continued to organize their things. Naruto took a dip in the bathtub and as his body relaxed with the hot bath his mind forgot all the fatigue he had. His mind relaxed and he began to be lost in thought. Moments from the past flashed to his mind, Sasuke's leave, his parents, the war and Hinata.

'Through good times and bad, it's all worth it' he said leaning on the tub. After a while he got up and dried himself up. Putting a brown shirt and dark pants, he hung his towel over his wet hair. He went straight up to Hinata to claim his interrupted kiss earlier. He turned her to his direction and kissed her passionately.

"I never go back on my word" he said smiling to Hinata as he still held her cheek.

"I know," she said looking directly into his cerulean blue eyes, "I love you, Naruto-kun"

"I love you too, Hina-chan," he said, "Well! Let's start tidying up!" he said and the couple began to open the boxes and put their things in their designated places. They removed all the dust of the place and made everything organized and neat. They also had put up a small rocking chair at the nursery room where a small music player was set up. And after a few hours it was done. The two didn't just consider it working together; it was also a bonding moment. After they had finish putting away the last of the box, Hinata surprisingly checked the nursery. Opening the sliding door to the small balcony, the gentle breeze swished around her as the sum began to set. A mirage of colors were painted into the orange sky

"You know what," he said as Hinata turned to his voice, "I never thought that a jinchuriki like me would be so blessed" Naruto said as he leaned at the doorway.

"What do you mean? You saved the village and the whole shinobi world. Saved me and our friends and brought back Sasuke, you deserve every single happiness Naruto-kun" she said as Naruto walked towards her.

"Heh, really? Is it so that you came?" he said putting a hand on her abdomen.

"If our baby can talk, he'd say 'Yes' to Daddy" she said running circles with her thumb on his cheek as a smile was painted in his face.

"Let's go in… It's getting chilly out here" he said as he held her hand and went in. Hinata started to prepare dinner for them, and of course a cup of ramen must be in the menu every once and a while. She also made some miso soup as the breeze was certainly chilly.

"Itadakimasu!" they said as they enjoyed their first dinner together in their new home. Naruto paused from slurping from his ramen cup and just stared at Hinata.

"I wonder how our little one looks like…" he said, saying his thoughts out loud. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her husband's excitement.

"Well, I hope he or she grows up to be like you. A person with a big kind heart" she said.

"I also hope that he or she would have a brave and caring personality like you, Hina-chan" he remarked then his mind completely drifted somewhere. 'I would take him or her to Ichiraku someday. Teach him jutsus and much other stuff! Though Dad didn't actually raise me, I knew I've live up to his expectations, as a shinobi and as the head of my own family'

"Say, do you think Sasuke-kun's gonna ask for Sakura's hand any sooner? If they're getting married I'd like it better if my belly's not going to be obvious yet" Hinata said.

"I dunno… Everytime I corner that Teme, all he says is 'this isn't the right time' or 'she'd never say yes' thingies"

"Maybe he still hasn't put much thought into it then" purple haired lady said as she sipped some tea.

"But like you said, I hope he finds the answers to his questions" Naruto said as the two continued their lovely dinner.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha compound Sasuke was sparring with his nephew for a few hours now. The miniature Itachi had so much progress even when he had just lost his mom a few months ago. A few bruises and scratches we're visible on the boy's knees and wrist but kept nagging his uncle for more even if it's getting dark.

"Ichirou, train with the dummies for a while… Let's see how you handle multiple targets" Sasuke said, putting up the target boards on the dummies on their training yard.

"Ehh, dummies are boring Oji-san… can't I train with your clones or something?" Ichirou complained as he took out a few shurikens.

"Though I am accurate, I have little capacity for clones. Actually, I'm no match for your Naruto-jisan" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Really? How much clones does Naruto-jisan make?"

"Hmm… with that big amount of chakra that dobe has, more or less a hundred or something" he said as he finished putting the targets up.

"A hundred huh? Maybe we should ask him to train with us. Clones are more interesting to fight with 'cause they move" he said getting into a stance.

"Hn. It is interesting but it'll be hard I tell you" he said as he kept enough distance to observe the boy's accuracy.

"Even so, I want to" Ichirou said as he closed an eye and checked every target.

"Enough with the talking, begin" he said as the boy released his shuriken in a fast yet graceful way and it dashed through the field and landed directly on the targets.

'An Uchiha will always be an Uchiha' Sasuke thought in his head seeing how his nephew's progress was astounding.

"How's that Sasuke-jisan!" he said in a full smile, looking in his uncle's direction. Sasuke smiled at him as he walked towards the kid. He ruffled his long gray hair which the boy smiled to in return.

"Treats!" the boy demanded, directly looking at his uncle's face.

"Fine. First clean up and then we'll go" he said holding the boy's shoulders as they walked towards the house. Sasuke shoved the dirt that stuck to his dark blue pants. He also wore a usual high collared Uchiha outfit with the crest at his back. He sat down on the wooden ledge, viewing his yard then his mind drifted somewhere else.

'Will I be this content with my life if I continued my solitude?' he thought, lifting his head watching the cotton-like clouds go by.

"Sasuke-jisan!" Ichirou said from behind him, hugging him by the neck. 'I don't think so'

"Let's go?" he said, after the boy released his arms. He also wore a black high collared top too, paired with cream colored shorts. The boy nodded and the two went on their way. The market street was already full of people; kids to families to couples are everywhere.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke asked his nephew.

"Hmm… Dangos! They were Mom's favorite" he said as his cheerfulness began to fade in the memories of his late mother.

"Here… go get them" his uncle said, shoving a few ryos to the kid. Ichirou looked at it as if he was given something he doesn't like. Sasuke, feeling the sad aura hanging around him, shoved him gently towards the food stands.

"Go on. I'll wait for you in the park" he said. And after Ichirou nodded unconvincingly he shook his head and began walking towards the park. A small shrine-like pavilion was enthroned at its center as trees stood guard around. Benches were also stationed around with traditional paper lanterns lit the place. The raven-haired Uchiha laid back in one of the concrete benches as he waited for his nephew. Little stars were also popping out one by one in the dark sky with a crescent moon led them. After a few minutes of waiting, Ichirou came with two sticks of dangos and canned drinks. The silence kept on till Sasuke broke it.

"You know, your mom's not going to be happy if she see's your face" he remarked, opening the canned juice.

"I know, but… it's just that I miss her…" Ichirou said. Sadness was spelled in every angle of his face.

"Sigh… I promised Atsuko I'd care for you. She may already be disappointed at me now" Sasuke remarked as he eyed the night sky.

"I didn't mean that Oji-san. I just wished I had a mom and dad. You know, the way the kids were at the academy. They were so lucky"

"I also didn't experience the care of my parents since the clan was murdered; I was even younger than you when I lost my family. I went through all of those and I was all alone," he said as Ichirou looked at him, "You're lucky to have me around. At least I can guide you to follow the right path" he smiled, ruffling the boy's black hair.

"Thanks Oji-san," the boy uttered then his eyes diverted somewhere else, "uhmm, ano, Oji-san? I've been meaning to ask if…" he trailed off, a little bit fidgety.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"If I can call you dad?," he said with a soft tone, "Well, it's okay if you don't want to". Sasuke smiled as he placed a hand to Ichirou's shoulder.

"It's okay. You can all me what you want" Ichirou's eyes lit up and threw a big hug to him.

"Otosan!" he exclaimed as his head dug to Sasuke's chest. 'Otosan, huh?' the older Uchiha thought.

"Eh? So it's true that you are doting aren't you?" a feminine voice came from somewhere.

"Am not…" he remarked coldly as Ichirou gave a hug to the pink haired lady.

"Good evening Sakura-neechan" the boy said with a smile.

"Same to you Ichirou-kun" she said with a smile.

"The sun has set. Why are you still roaming around?" a concerned tone was obvious on Sasuke's voice.

"I just got dismissed from laboratory work. Don't worry Uchiha-sama, I'll be going home after this" she said jokingly, trekking towards the small shrine.

"Don't call me that. You know I hate it when you do that" he said, strolling to follow her. Ichirou let out a small laugh at the couple's conversation.

"Ne, Otosan. I think I don't fit here, can I go home already?" the boy said, sensing the lovey dovey atmosphere. Naruto and the others always do that when they hang around their compound. When Sakura is around, they began to seclude them from the group, giving the two a time for themselves. Maybe Ichirou knew what was going on.

"You can stay Ichirou, don't mind me" Sakura said with a sweet smile.

"It's okay nee-chan, I have assignments I have to do" Ichirou pointed out.

"Fine. Here's the key. Finish your home works then go to bed early" he said as he rummaged through his pockets and gave the key to the boy.

"'Kay, bye nee-chan! See you at home, Otosan!" he said waving as he ran off. The two we're left at the park. They we're at the small-shrine and Sasuke leaned at the parapet at one side, viewing the moon.

"So, tell me. Why do have so much work that you go home this late?" he inquired again.

"Sasuke-kun, we've talked about this…," Sakura sighed which gained her a raised brow from the Uchiha, "I told you, being Tsunade-shisho's student isn't easy. I always get medical requests from the different villages since Konoha has the widest varieties of antidotes and since I am one of the people who can give authorization to such things. You know I would really appreciate a day off" she said finishing her lecture.

"Okay okay, I get the point Haruno-sensei. Now stress off" he as Sakura looked like she still had something to say.

"Who told you to call me Haruno-sensei? Huh?!" she said as she threatened to hit him.

"I'm sorry. Happy?" Sasuke said, admitting defeat.

"Hmp…" Sakura remarked as she turned away. Sighing, Sasuke moved closer to where she was and turned her around so that their eyes met.

"I'm sincerely sorry. I didn't mean to get you angry" he said, as the pinkette struggled to let go from him.

"Sorry, but you can't get away from me" he said as he slowly aimed for her lips. But alas, before his lips touched hers, Sakura pressed a finger to his lips.

"We're in public. So you should behave" Sakura said with a winning wink.

"Fine, so apology accepted?" he said, taking a few steps away from her, leaning on the parapet again.

"Yes" she replied and with that, the argument died down. Silence covered the two as if their little spat was still ongoing till the pinkette got enough of it.

"So," she starts out, "Ichirou-kun's gonna call you Otosan from now on?"

"Ah…"

"So if I ever get engaged to you, will he call me Okasan or something?" she said whispering and asking her thought out.

"What?"

"N-Nothing… Nothing really" she said as a warm feeling crept to her face. She was blushing.

"Hmm? I heard you say something. And why is your face all red?" he asked as he observed her red face.

"N-No! I didn't say anything!" Sakura said as she held her hands in defense.

"Then why is your face all red?"

"It's nothing…" she said, now she's blushing really hard.

"Hn" he uttered and started to space out again. 'Okasan, huh?'

The night was reaching its peak and it was dark in the park since only paper lanterns light the place which was kind of dim.

"Shall we? I should get you home by now. And I still have to check up on Ichirou" Sasuke said as he stood straight.

"Sure. I sure have another long day tomorrow" she said as they both strolled out of the small pavilion. They started to walk down a less crowded street where Sakura's apartment was. Only a few use this district as the main street was a few blocks away. Soon enough, they reached her doorstep.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said sweetly, "Good Night"

"Yeah, Good night"

"I love you…" she whispered lightly, as she pecked his cheek.

"I… I love you too" Sasuke said, a little surprised. Then Sakura turned away and went in leaving Sasuke deep in thought. 'Should I be really making her wait like this?' he thought.

~End of Chapter 2~

-Yay! Sorry for the long wait! School was too freakingly busy and my teacher tells me to do this and that. Well still, I'm so sorry I made you wait for quite some time minna! But still, what do you think about this chappie? REVIEW! I crave for them! xD Love lots! Ja ne~!


	3. Chapter 3 Desicions

Oh yeah, Imma remind you guys again that I'll only use a rain or shine weather here okay? Since I live in a tropical country I'm not familiar with the four seasons. Sumimasen! *Bows* Well! Here goes Chapter 3 ;)

*Disclaimer! Do I really have to say this? I don't own Naruto

CHAPTER 3

Hinata was two months along now. And her surveillance job along the borders of Konoha had been removed due to her pregnancy. Well, as much as she doesn't want to be cooped up in their home, she has no other choice. Also, Naruto had been really into his training with his little genin team. Since Lady Tsunade had favored their team as one of the top in team rankings they have been given a lot of work. Their missions we're almost at surveillance missions or observation missions since there have been reports of sieges in the Land of Frost. It was early September, and the sun had just risen from the cloudy horizon.

"Naruto-kun? You on a mission with the kids again?" she said, rubbing her little eyes as little of the morning light shone through the room's curtains as the breeze was cold.

"I'm sorry I have waken you up, Hina-hime," he said as he finished putting up his jounin vest, "Yeah, we have to leave early to check or set traps along our boarders since a riot was starting up northeast"

"Be careful okay? I've been there and a lot of booby traps can be triggered" she said as she slowly got out of bed.

"Hai, hai. You can still go back to bed y'know. It's still early morning" he suggested as he slipped his Sage coat on as he saw her get out of bed.

"I-l don't think so Naruto-kun. Morning sickness has me again. I think I need some tea"

"Let me make some before I go. It's still early to go anyway" and he went out to the kitchen. Hinata slowly followed him, and yawning she went and sat down the dining room, watching him prepare some traditional green tea.

"How's Miyuki-chan and the two boys?" Hinata asked as she rested her slightly heavy face on her palm. And since the three genins oftenly visits her and their Taicho on their day offs she was kinda close to them.

"Well, Ryoko and Hitoshi had been hot headed as ever and Miyuki was surprisingly calm and always succeed in cooling their heads off an argument" he said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand as he served the tea at the table.

"Doesn't that resemble Team 7?" She said with a smile before she took a sip.

"Yeah, I always get headaches on those two," Naruto said rubbing his temples, "but teaching them is worth it. Now I know how our senseis felt back then and now" he remarked. He said with a relieved smile.

"You sure you don't want me to prepare you some breakfast?" he offered.

"Naruto-kun, some other time. You'd best be going" she said pointing at the wall clock. 6:00a.m. It read.

"Oops, better get going then!" he said as he stood up and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and a slight rub on her stomach.

"Promise I'll make you breakfast next time dattebayo. I'm off!" he said rushing to the door.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun. Take care" she said waving at him before he got out.

"Aishiteru, Hina-chan! Be back at sunset!" he said as he went out and closed the door shut.

"Silence again.." she uttered to herself, as an unconscious hand went up to her abdomen.

"At least I'm not alone right?" she said, starting do to her daily routine.

Meanwhile Naruto made his way through the streets. The morning was cloudy as a cold breeze accompanied the the dawn. He moved swiftly through the streets and soon reached the East gates where he found his team.

"Oh, here's Naruto-sensei" Miyuki said.

"Good morning, I'll give you the details of our mission on the way. Everything ready?"

"Hai!" and they started to rush towards the woods.

"Okay, our mission for today is to set up traps along our Eastern borders. As you know, other teams are also assigned on the the other directions. This is to make sure that the siege from doesn't fully affect our village or if it does, we will be prepared"

"But Sensei, why does the Land of Frost has siege reports? Are the people rebelling?" Miyuki asked with concern.

"Sort of. A man named Kaede assumed the leadership of the place after their former leader died. Some say he's a true heir some says he's not and a few more adds that he is in charge of a gang of mercenary shinobis. I dunno, better safe than sorry" he said with a firm tone.

"So Sensei, how much farther are we gonna go? This place is creepy" Ryoko said as he carefully jumped from one branch to the other.

"You scared? Scaredy-cat?" Hitoshi teased. The question rang to Naruto's mind making him reminisce at those old memories of his.

"Hey! I'm not a coward, so shut up sharp eyes!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"Now now, enough of that you two," the blonde said as he signaled the three to ready, "Scatter!" and everyone went towards different directions. Naruto turned his earpiece on and slowly went down from the tree's branch.

"Everyone, I want you to be very careful. Traps are set everywhere, and you have to set up a few more around your designated places, you hear me?"

"Hai!" And they began to do their mission swiftly and safely.

Meanwhile back at Konoha, the day had just started and people are starting to begin another day.

"Ohayou, otosan!" Ichirou greeted his 'dad' early in the morning with a smile.

"Ohayou Ichirou" he said as he came down from the stairs and into the dining room. The sweet aroma of breakfast was making his stomach growl even harder.

"Who made breakfast today?" he said as he sat at the dining table. Eyeing the omelettes and the fresh glasses of milk.

"I did," a pinkette said as she appeared at the doorway, "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun" she said so sugary sweet it made his spines tickle.

"Ohayou, Sakura. Sorry if you have to make us breakfast like this every morning" he said as she sat down and so did the boy. This has been going on for a while now but neither the Uchiha or the pinkette wanted to speak about their personal matters.

"It's okay, you can't remove it from me if I'm concerned about you since I am a Medical Nin"

"Yeah, and besides I like Sakura-nee's cooking" the boy adds with a smile as he swallows a spoonfull. (A/N: Okay, you follow my lead, I say Sakura is a good cook. No objections! XD)

"Why can't she just live here with us?" Ichirou murmurs to himself as Sasuke caught his words and blushed at his statement as the boy continued chewing.

"What did you say Ichirou?" Sakura said as she caught up the boy's little whisper but she couldn't make out the words.

"Nothing really.." He said as he finished eating.

"Now, you go and get ready for school, or you're gonna be late" Sasuke said as the boy ran towards the bathroom.

"What did he say again?" Sakura asked the Uchiha.

"I don't know"

"Ehh? Oh really?" Sasuke glanced at her.

"Okay okay, he said nothing" she remarked as she ate another spoonfull. It has been like this for a few weeks now and since Sasuke can't handle much of the chores in the house, he greatly accepts Sakura's help. But the Uchiha doesn't dare to go further. Not yet, at least. He has put up a lot of thought into it but still end up with no answer. 'Am I just afraid? Am I just nervous? Or am I not really prepared for that yet?' He thought.

"You done yet?" the pinkette said as she stood up.

"I'm done..." He cooly remarked. And he watched Sakura take care of the dishes.

"Uhm. Sakura?"

"Yes?" she said, not turning to him.

"Thanks for breakfast" he said with a smile and started walking towards her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Awww" Ichirou remarked at what he had just witnessed.

"You're hair's still wet, you gotta dry it nicely you know" Sakura said as she disregarded the tease and bent over the boy and dried his wet locks.

"Hai hai" he remarked as Sakura finished up drying his hair.

"Shall we? I'll walk you to the Academy, we're going!" she said as the boy greatly accepted.

"Take care" he said as the two headed out. 'Yeah, a family would be nice. A family, huh?'

On the outskirts of the Land of Waves, a man never stopped gathering information about Konoha ever since Itachi's living momento was taken back to the village. He is still determined to reach his goals and considering the news that the Kyubi's jinchuriki is expecting a child, he was considering this a good chance.

"What do you want to do now?" a husky voice said, as half of the man's body sprouted from the dirt ground. The area was humid and no one could ever pinpoint the area.

"Deja vou" he said, his old mask is wearing out as a few cracks were visible from the recent war. He sat on top a large boulder in the thick outskirts of the land.

"Aren't you determined?" a more normal toned voice said.

"I may be weak, but seven more months and I might have the chance to ruin their happy ending. Again" the masked man said as he hopped down.

"Then we better get to business" and in a second they vanished from the place.

Back at the village, it was already afternoon. The sun was scorchingly hot and Hinata couldn't bear the heat outside so she patiently sat inside their home. Ever since this morning she felt uneasy, even before Naruto went out.

'I hope he gets home earlier, I feel so sick' she thought to herself as she massaged her heavy head. Hinata felt dizzy though she managed to stand up and waddle her way to their room. At this point, all she saw was circling around her and this made her drift to unconsciousness. She slept till the sun started to set and she didn't even hear Naruto by the door.

"Hina-chan! I'm home!" he said as he went in. No response. Naruto's eyes widened as he rushed to their room. She saw her there, her face was flushed red.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hey, what's wrong?" he said in a worried tone as he reached out to her. Hinata's eyes began to slowly open to the sound of his voice.

"N-Naruto-kun" she stammered as he placed a hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up!" he exclaimed, gently putting her down and rushing to the phone.

"Tsunade-baachan! Hinata-Hinata's burning up!"

"What?! Hold on, I'm coming immediately!" The Lady Hokage said as she dropped the phone and as the panicked blonde rushed for some cool water to wipe her face. The next thing Hinata knew was a cool towel on her forehead and two voices, apparently conversing while her eyes still rested on the dark.

"Tsunade-baachan, is she okay?" her husband asked.

"Well, yes. Luckily you arrived home at the right time or else she would have had a miscarriage," she said solemly, "I'll be relieving you of your duties starting today. I'd let the kids train with Kakashi or Uchiha for a while"

"But Tsunade-baachan-"

"No buts! You saw what happened! What if she passes out like that again and you're not around? What do you think will happen to her and the baby, huh?! And I am so glad that I have relieved her of her duties" she said as her voice seemed to be more powerful than anything right around this moment and Naruto relunctantly accepts her decision.

"Good, I'll be going then. If she'd be okay until tomorrow, you can leave" the Hokage said as she went out of the hospital room. A few moments after that Naruto was left with his thoughts, dangling from one worry to another and walking around the small room, restlessly. Hearing the soft taps, Hinata managed to come to her senses and slowly opened her eyes. 'White ceiling?' She thought at the unfamiliar color that greeted her eyes. Turning to her side, she could see a dextrose attached to her right wrist.

"Naruto-kun..." she said, her voice was just like a whisper.

"Hina-chan! You okay? What, do you need something?" he said as his face went up to hers.

"I feel fine now, Naruto-kun. It's just that I felt so weak" she remarked as he held her hand. It still feels hot due to her fever but it had cooled down a bit, compared to before they went to the hospital.

"Why do you always scare me? I'm becoming a worry wart y'know... You should've told me you weren't feeling well"

"Well, I-I didn't know that my morning sickness can get that worse. I'm sorry" she lovingly said as she cupped his cheek. Gently, Naruto leaned closer and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'd better take care of the both of you for a while," he remarked, gently stroking her abdomen, "good thing Tsunade-baachan has relieved me of my duties for a while. I deserve a break" he said as he took a chair and sat beside her bed. Still holding her hand, he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Tired from all the fatigue and stress that the day has brought him. Hinata started to stroke his hair as he lay beside her. She wondered how their little one has given them a lot of twists in their lives. She was beginning to fall back to sleep when she heard the door creak open.

"Hinata? You awake?" the pink haired medical nin said as she entered.

"Sakura..."

"What happened to you? Oh, Naruto's here, heard he's been in a lot of missions for a while" she said as she took a peek at the blonde's face.

"Well, I-I felt sick" she said, unwilling to admit.

"What else would be the reason you would be in the hospital" she said as she held her records. She looked to be on duty this time as she wore her lab gown.

"Well, how you feeling now?" the pinkette continued.

"I'm-I'm already fine. I feel a lot better"

"And the little one?" She asked as Hinata's face lit up with a relieved smile and a hand went up to her stomach.

"Whew, that's good to know. Tsunade-shisho told me that if you feel better in the morning you'll be able to leave" she said checking her charts.

"Sakura, may I ask two questions?" the lady who sat at her bed asked.

"Two? Uhmm, okay..."

"How are you and Sasuke?" the question rang through her head. 'She's right. What are we doing anyway? Playing house?'

"Well, I don't really know. We're fine I guess" she said as she walked closer to the room's window.

"Second, when will you start putting your acts together? Everyone of us, Konoha 12 has their own plans for the future. Only the two of you have unknown motives. I-I'm only worried for the both of you" Hinata pointed out calmly.

"I appreciate your concern Hinata but it's just... Sasuke-kun still isn't in a stable situation" Sakura said as she turned her face away. Since there's no point in arguing, Hinata let the topic slip.

"I'll be going. I still have a few rounds to make" she said as she rushed to the door.

"'Kay, thanks for dropping by" and the door slowly closed. Leaning by the wall, Sakura can't help but think. 'Are we going to be like this for the rest of our lives?' She asked herself as she looked up. A few seconds after she shoved her mind out of the topic and began walking towards the wards to continue her work. Meanwhile inside the room, Naruto woke up almost after Sakura came out of the room.

"Hina-chan? Is it just me or I heard Sakura?" he asked with a big yawn.

"She is in here a while ago. She just asked my condition" she replied.

"I see. Did you ask her about Sasuke?"

"Yes. And based on her answers, I doubt that Sasuke already has a concrete plan yet"

"That Teme. He always makes her wait" the blonde remarked with his arms crossed.

"Well Naruto-kun, we can't do anything about that. It's their desicion" she said as she laid her haid on the pillow.

"Nah, I don't know. Yeah, it is their desicion to make but I think Sasuke needs a push on the back" Naruto said as he stood up and streched a few muscles.

"So you plan on talking with him?" Hinata asked. Her eyes were closed as she slowly began to fall asleep.

"Yes," he said as he picked up his coat and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back when you wake up. I promise" all he heard was a soft hum as his wife fell into a sleep. He slowly exited the room, then hurried off towards the Uchiha's home. The sun started setting when he made his way through the orange colored streets. Some of the stores had started closing and some started to prepare for the night's peak. Not long, Naruto arrived at the Uchiha compound. He was greeted by Ichirou who obviously had as popsicle in his mouth.

"Ah! Naruto-jii! You visiting Otosan today?" the boy asked as he welcomed the blonde.

"Yeah Ichirou-kun. Is he in?"

"Uh-huh! We just finished training and he said he wanted to take a shower. You can wait in the living room Oji-san" he said as he ran towards the yard. Naruto could see a lot of kunais spread around and a few shurikens that pierced the dummies across the yard.

"You love to train don't you?" Naruto asked as he headed by the wooden ledge. Ichirou nodded.

"And I see that you're coping up quite well"

"Well, Otosan told me that no matter what kind of past I have to learn from it to attain a better future" the boy said as he picked a few kunais. 'That's good to hear' Naruto thought.

"So Ichirou-kun, can I ask you?" the blonde remarked as he earned the boy's attention.

"What do you think about your Sakura-nee?"

"Well, I like her, she makes us breakfast and cares for us that it makes me think of my Mom. But everytime I bring it up to Otosan he just shoves it off" he said with an unsatisfied tone.

"Not any longer" a cold voice remarked from behind.

"Sasuke..." "Otosan"

"Oy, Dobe. What are you doing here? What were you asking Ichirou?" he asked as he stepped out in the open. 'Oh damn. In a bit of trouble am I? Well, I was going to confront him anyway...'

"Well, since you heard the kid, I'll go straight to the point. When will you make a damn move Uchiha?! You've made her wait for so long! She deserves a break" the blonde exclaimed. Sighing the Uchiha brought out a small box, leaving his loudmouthed friend jaw drop.

"I know this has gone for so long but I just realized it. Nothing's gonna happen if I don't keep my acts together. She's grown into the strong lady she is now, not that crazy little fangirl she used to. I know that so, I'll make that 'damn move' tomorrow. You happy?" he said with his brows raised to his friend. Naruto can't help but smile and scratch his head.

"Man, I forgot how surprising you are Teme. Well, I think my job is done here and you got some explaining to do. I'll be going" he said waving as he left the house.

"Uhh, Otosan? What was that about?" the boy asked as Sasuke approached him. Leaning closer to his ear he whispered.

"I'll be marrying your Sakura-nee. Would you like that?" the phrase filled the boy's eyes with such excitement.

"Really Otosan?!" he said and as Sasuke nodded the boy couldn't help but scream.

"Shh. This is our little secret. Don't tell anyone yet okay? Now, go and take a bath, I'll take care of these" Sasuke told him as Ichirou ran towards the house, still saying 'yes!' All the way through. 'So this is the life you want me to be in, huh? Nii-san... No hatred, no war, just a peaceful and satisfied life'

~End of Chapter 3~

-yay! It's done! Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of requirements at school and a lot of contests I prepared for and I am REALLY SORRY for not updating as fast as I did before (but still, at least I updated right?) Well, what do you think? The story's about to twist. I like where this is headed. Oh and hey, tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, virtual cookies for those who reviews x3 wuf ya! *heart eyes*


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning

Nothing much to say than, this is the longest chapter ever! SasuSaku tribute! :D

*Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Hinata. No more, no less! (I mean to say Kishimoto-sensei does! xD)

CHAPTER 4

It has been a month since the Uchiha had proposed to the strong willed pinkette kunoichi. Word has spread out from every corner of the village that at last, they finally began to settle down and because of this, Sakura often have was hanging out at the Yamanaka's flower shop today. She couldn't do anything about the teases and so she decided to have a break for the day.

"Hey, forehead, you don't plan on going back to work?" Ino asked her friend who was tending to a few roses herself.

"No... I've been so stressed out recently! All this engagement thingy, I didn't know that it's gonna make a big fuss" she said irritably.

"Well, it's the Uchiha clan we're talking about, what can you do? But! At least you have your dream come true" the blonde teased.

"Oh please Ino, that's not helping. I've had enough of teases for today" the other lady said as she massaged her temples and began to remember.

_~Flashback!~_

_That second week of September surprised Sakura. A big change is underway and she didn't expect it to be so soon. That was the morning after Hinata was hospitalized. From her apartment, she went to the Uchiha compound to make her usual routine of breakfast for the two but to her surprise, the meals were ready but there's no one to be found at home._

_"Ichirou-kun?" she called, but no response. A few minutes after, she heard the wooden doors open, so she rushed to see the two._

_"Sakura-nee!" the boy said as he gave her a hug._

_"Where did you go?" she asked Sasuke. Clearly his hands we're a little bit shaky._

_"Uh, err. Somewhere.." he said as he diverted his eyes._

_"Ne ne, Otosan! You have something to say to her right?" Ichirou said, still not releasing his grip around the kunoichi. Sakura found it suspicious. Sasuke doesn't really act nervous, but by the looks of it he was._

_"Uhh? Sasuke?" she uttered as Sasuke kept his head down. Biting his lips, he took her by her wrist._

_"Go to your room" he told Ichirou who obediently trotted towards his room as the two went by the wooden ledge._

_"Sasuke? What was THAT about? What's THIS about?" she asked as everything looked suspicious. Sasuke sat down, tapping the wooden floor beside him as Sakura went to sit beside him. Bringing out the small box and holding it before her made the moment so real. She held her hands to her mouth, suddenly feeling her emerald eyes water._

_"Sakura, I know I have made you suffer in more ways than one and I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I made you wait for so long. It's just that I-" he paused as Sakura threw her arms around him._

_"Baka! I've forgiven you since you proved to me you've changed! I've always believed you would come back. Even though you've caused me so much pain, I can't stop these feelings I have for you. I love you! I always did!" she exclaimed as she gripped him tight. Tears were eminent on the Uchiha's onyx-colored eyes yet he managed to suppress it._

_"Then, would you do the honor to be my bride? Do you accept to be an Uchiha?" he asked her, clinging to her shoulder as he whispered to her ear._

_"Is that even a question? Your fangirls would love to take my place," she joked as they both chuckled, "Yes" she finally said. Sasuke felt like something was removed from his throat. At long last, everything was said and done._

_~End of Flashback!~_

"I didn't even know that they've been to Mom and Dad that morning. Well, they've given their blessing but, the final decisions with me" she said, sprinkling water at some of the roses.

"Hey just admit it. Everything was polished nicely! And you wouldn't dare and regret a thing" Ino pointed out. In a way, Ino was right. Everything was perfect the way it was.

"You better start your final touches since there's only two days left till the big day!" her friend squealed.

"Seems only yesterday and nowI'm finally getting married. Now you are next in line Ino-pig" she said sticking her tongue out to her friend.

"Get out of here! Or I'll throw this vase at you," she threatened as Sakura ran away a few meters away from Ino who was at the counter, "but casting that aside, I'm really happy for you" Ino said with a wink as Sakura turned to hug her.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm going then!" She said as she waved and walked away.

"Yeah, get home before your Uchiha-sama scolds you to death," she teased one last time, "tell him I said Hi" she said as Sakura smiled and started pacing down the gray colored streets. It was kinda cloudy and the breeze was a bit chilly as the sun began to descend. 'I better get home before the rain starts falling' she thought in her head as she picked up the pace. Soon enough, she reached the Uchiha compound. It was surprisingly dark as she slid the wooden doors open and there was complete silence.

"Uh? Sasuke-kun?" she whispered. Suddenly the lights flickered open.

"OMEDETOU!" everyone shouted as Sasuke went to her side.

"Well, they insisted to celebrate-"

"Aww c'mon Sasuke, skip that for once!" Kiba said.

"Kiba's right. It's been a while since we gathered like this" Neji said as he leaned by the wooden wall. (A/N! I'm still going to use Neji's character. No objections! P.S. 'Cause he's great guy :])

"Yeah, we've been busy for the last few months aren't we?" Shikamaru remarked holding his one year old son.

"Hmp. If you hadn't come home, I'd make Kichiro forget that you are his Daddy" the Suna kunoichi said coldly as the little boy eyed everyone.

"Tema-chan, that's not nice" Hinata remarked with a pout.

"Hai hai, enough about us for awhile," Naruto remarked, "congratulations again you two! I told Kakashi-sensei to come but he said 'I'd let you kids do your way of fun this time' dattebayo" the blonde remarked as he mimiced the copy ninja.

"Hn. He makes it sound like we're going to do 'something' weird" Sasuke said.

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei doesn't mean that... Anyway, arigatou minna," she said with a sweet smile, "And Ino, you knew this all along didn't you?" Sakura said as sheplaced her hands on her waist and as Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

"Yosh! Let the celebration begin!" the blonde remarked as everyone followed his lead. The ladies began their usual conversations and gossipswhile the gentlemen began to talk about the status of the village.

"Ne ne, Tema-chan and Hina-chan, how does it feel to be a Mum?" Tenten asked with curiosity as the the two other ladies lend their ears.

"Uhmm. I-I still can't grasp the feeling completely but, it gives me the strong feeling to protect" Hinata said as she held a hand to her abdomen.

"That's a good answer. Honestly, I was scared at first. I've seen my own Mother die at childbirth, so it's like I was traumatized of the pain or something. But after hearing Kichiro's first cry and seing that lazy jerk of a Dad feel proud, it was such an amazing feeling. I felt so happy and contented" she said.

"Eh, that's the first time you ever lectured like that Tema-chan," Ino teased before she turned to Sakura, "so, speaking of motherhood, Sakura, is Ichirou calling you 'Okasan'? He does call Sasuke 'Otosan' right?"

"Ha? He doesn't call me that way. Well, not yet... I guess" she said, looking away as the girls began to intimidate her with their eyes. Meanwhile the gentlemen we're having their own topics as they sat by the wooden ledge.

"So, how's the surveillance missions?" Shikamaru asked Neji and Shino as the shadow user sipped some of his canned juice.

"Well, not a single ruckus around our borders" Neji replied.

"But that doesn't mean that they don't have anything in mind" Shino continued.

"Oy oy, it's not good to suspect dattebayo" Naruto snapped in.

"Still, better safe than sorry right?" Choji remarked and they all nodded.

"Sigh, can we change the subject? I've been hearing missions here and missions there, so can we not talk about that. Hearing the word itself makes me tired" Kiba whined as Akamaru barked.

"Hey, Sasuke. Where's Ichirou? I haven't seen him since we sat out here" Naruto remarked.

"Ah. I think he's inside. He said he'd be with Kichiro " the Uchiha answered.

"Oh, is your so-called 'son' yearning for a younger brother?" the blonde teased as a usual 'Hn' escaped Sasuke's mouth.

"Oy Naruto. Let him take it step by step" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah. I hear you" rolling his eyes as he sipped his drink. Surprisingly, Ichirou and Kichiro emerged from the living room. The young Uchiha accompanied the little boy as he wobbly walked towards his father.

"Oh, you boys done playing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Toshi-kun said he wants his Daddy" Ichirou explained.

"To-chan!" he called, streching his arms towards Shikamaru as he lifted him up.

"Wow, I didn't know Shikamaru can be this 'father-ly'" Kiba commented.

"Not really. He doesn't even get up when Kichiro cries in the middle of the night!" Temari complained from inside the living room as the ladies giggled in the background.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru uttered under his breath.

"Okay okay, enough sulking Shikamaru," Naruto said as he raised his drink, "cheers!" he shouted as everyone followed. The rest of the night was like any other gathering of Konoha 12. They made fun of one another, laugh until tears come out and tease like there's no tomorrow. For them, it was fulfilling to know to have experienced a lot of things together and their teams are unstoppable. The night progressed on till everyone decided to go home.

"Hey guys, we better go. It's getting late" Naruto said as he emerged to the living room and directly went by Hinata and helped her get up from her sitting position.

"Yeah, Shiro's also getting rather sleepy" Temari remarked as she held the boy who was rubbing his eyes.

"We gotta go, Uchiha. Congrats again" the Nara said as they walked towards the door and as everybody followed.

"Yeah, congrats" the other guys uttered.

"Better get that beauty sleep, sweetie" Ino said to Sakura.

"Yeah, good night" she said.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "well, take care of that Teme okay? And if he doesn't care for you I'll handle it" he said with a wink as the pinkette giggled.

"Dobe" Sasuke said as he overheard.

"Whatever. Congrats again," he said as he turned away from the couple and held his wife's hand, "shall we Hina-chan?" he asked as Hinata nodded with a smile. As the group left the house, everything went back to silence. It was plainly big and Sakura wondered how much lonelier it was back then when only the two Uchihas were living here. The two walked towards the living room and found a sleeping Ichirou on the floor and a few juice cans and leftover snacks.

"I'll handle organizing things. You get Ichirou to his bed" Sakura said as he lowered down to get the cans.

"I'll handle that. You go and rest. I know you've been tired recently, with all the teases and preparations. I don't want to stress you out that much" he said with a sight blush.

"Okay, then let me handle Ichirou" she said as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Fine" he said as picked up the cans and as Sakura lifted Ichirou to her arms. She began to carry him to his room, gently, making sure she won't wake him up. Opening the door slowly, she made her way towards the bed and laid the boy. 'Doesn't he have Sasuke's looks although he really looks like his biological father' she thought as she stroked his hair as the boy lay quietly.

"Good night" she whispered to Ichirou, bringing the blanket on the sleeping child before she took off the bed. Little did she know that Sasuke was watching her acts from the doorway.

"You know, when I told Ichirou I was going to marry you, he was so… excited. I don't know, but maybe he's happy because he's gonna call someone 'Okasan' again. He's lucky don't you think?"

"Don't you consider yourself lucky too?" she asked as she brought the curtain's of the room down.

"I really don't-"

"Sasuke, you are lucky," Sakura remarked as she suddenly hugged his lone figure, "you have a lot of friends who supported you all the way through. You had a loving nephew and two days from now we'll be entering a new phase of our lives. Isn't that great?" Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her remarks as he returned her warm embrace. Sakura was right, everything is in place. Every hole in his heart that was created by the past are slowly filled by the present for a better future.

"Shall we go? I'm getting rather sleepy" Sakura said. Suddenly, Sasuke lifted her up bridal style.

"Yeah. We better leave 'our' boy to his dreams" Sasuke remarked with a smile as they slowly exited the room.

Their days coudn't be any better. Everyday was fulfilling. And now, here they are, ready to tread on their journey as husband and wife. Sakura was getting ready with the girls at their old home. Ino, of course would be their number one make-up artist.

"Okay! You're done Forehead! Don't you look gorgeous!" Ino said as she just finished doing the bride's make-up.

"Really?" she said as she stood up from her chair. Sakura wore an elegant light pink gown with red lace adornments as her hair was separated on the side of her neck. Wearing a close red heeled shoes, everything was in place.

"You look wonderful Sakura" Hinata reassured her, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder as Tenten nodded.

"Wait a minute" she said as she rummaged through her drawers and got her cherry blossom necklace and placed it around her neck. 'Perfect' she thought.

"You are soo ready, Sakura. All you need to do is go to the church darling" Tenten squealed in excitement.

"Tennie's right. We'd best get the final touches like..." Temari said as she moved from the room's doorway to reveal Sakura's Mom, holding her light pink veil.

"Mom..." she remarked as her voice shivered and her eyes began to be teary.

"Hey there sweetheart. Now, no crying or you'll ruin that pretty face of yours" she said as she walk towards the soon-to-be Mrs. Uchiha. Sakura lowered down as her Mom pinned her veil.

"Thanks for everything Mom" Sakura said, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Forehead, no crying! Or I won't be able to redo your make-up" Ino said as Sakura tried her best to hide her tears.

"Now now, we'd best get you to the church since someone is waiting for your arrival" her Mom winked as she held her daughter's hand as they walked down the stairs and started heading to the church soon enough.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was spacing out at one of the benches of the church gardens. He still couldn't believe that no matter what he did to Sakura, she had always loved him. Still the moment was too unbelievably true, here he is, waiting for the love of his life and be wed in a few minutes as he wore a formal dark navy blue tuxedo with a red vest and a black tie. His hair was somewhat laid back as he looked formally good. He had nothing to worry about but still he was thinking too much.

"Oy, Teme, what are you spacing out for?" A blonde who was rather in a usual black tuxedo said as approached him and he sat beside him.

"Oh, uh... Nothing"

"Whoa, nervousness got the best of you? You didn't call me 'Dobe' or said 'No I'm not', that's rare" Naruto said with a smirk. Still, Sasuke didn't budge. Instead his face was still too serious.

"Sasuke, if you're still thinking that you don't deserve Sakura, you're wrong. Sakura-chan is one of the strongest girls I've ever met and no matter what you did to her in the past, I know that she has forgotten that. She loves you, that's for sure dattebayo" he remarked with a smile as he glanced at the cotton-like clouds.

"Hn. Never thought you'd be able to lecture me like that, Dobe" the Uchiha remarked as he

"What do you expect!" the blonde said as they ended up meeting their fists with a smile.

"I see that the both of you are in good terms," a familiar voice said from behind them, "it's almost time. I heard that the ladies are on their way here" the man said as he wore a cream colored tux with his usual and famous mask.

"Really Kakashi-sensei? I'll go in then. Well, don't let nervousness catch ya Sasuke-kun~!" his friend teased as he went inside the church leaving the master and student to themselves.

"Kakashi...sensei..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for standing in my parents for today's occasion" he uttered modestly.

"What are you saying Sasuke? I've been your 'parent' for so long. And to tell you the truth, if your family were still here, they would've been so happy for you" Kakashi said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, let's go in and practice saying that'I do'" he teased as his student rolled his eyes and dragged his Sasuke went up by the altar, he silently prayed for a second. Thanking Kami-sama for such a wonderful day.

"Oh, here she comes!" Ichirou remarked excitedly as he stood beside Sasuke. Soon enough, the song began signaling that the bride has arrived. The entourage mostly consists of the Konoha 12, Neji with Tenten, Shikamaru with Temari dragging little Toshi by her side, Ino with her 'unusual' partner Sai, Naruto holding Hinata's hand as her baby bump is starting to show and the few other guys without their lovers (yet). And there she appears from the church's entryway, with her Mom on her right and her Dad on her left as they escorted their daughter to the altar. For a second there, his world only revolved around her and he wanted her for himself.

"I hope you take care of our little girl" Sakura's Dad told Sasuke as they came up to him.

"Dad…"

"Sasuke, Sakura, best of wishes" her Mom said as they took her hand to his. Sasuke nodded to them as Sakura's hand cringed to his arm and they took their place in front of her shishou.

"We're here today to wed these two… any objections would be disregarded" Lady Tsunade remarked as the crowd chuckled in respone.

"Ehem! Now, Uchiha Sasuke, would you take my lovely student, Haruno Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"And with this may Kami-sama guide you and fill you both with blessings. May you never break apart… I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride" she said out loud as the couple faced one another. As Sasuke undid her veil, a few tears flowed down to her cheeks.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked as he was troubled by it. Sakura shrugged but still not stopping. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her tight in his arms. Then putting a small distance between their faces he cupped her cheeks and shoved a few of her tears.

"Cheer up. Everyone doesn't want to see you like that, I don't like it either. And... you look better when you smile" he told Sakura as she began to stop and smile a little and slowly, Sasuke moved closer to her lips and claimed it gently but full of desire. A round of applause was heard from the audience as they started heading out. Flower petals were gently thrown at the newlyweds as they walked through the aisle. Soon enough, everyone started heading towards the reception hall. It was a wide open pavilion surrounded by gardens and a pond was also by its side. As they entered the hall, the music started to play and the crowd began to request their first dance as husband and wife.

**_The morning cold and raining,_**

**_dark before the dawn could come_**

**_How long in twilight waiting_**

**_longing for the rising sun_**

**_oh oh oh oh_**

"May I?" Sasuke asked, this time with confidence.

"Of course" Sakura said with a sugary sweet smile.

**_You came like crashing thunder_********_breaking through these walls of stone_**

**_You came with wide eyed wonder_********_into all this great unknown_**

**_oh oh oh oh_******

**_Hush now don't you be afraid_****_, _****_I promise you I'll always stay_**

**_I'll never be that far away_****_, _****_I'm right here with you_**

**_You're so amazing you shine like the stars_**

**_You're so amazing the beauty you are_**

**_You came blazing right into my heart_**

**_You're so amazing you are..._**

**_You are_**

They glided across the dance floor. Sasuke guided her through gentle turns and swirls, like nothing can stop them. He kept her close, not letting her slip as she focused her shining emerald eyes on his onyx ones. They were too focused at one another that they didn't notice that their friends have also started taking flight to the dance floor. Naruto and his lovely wife we're dancing gently at one side. The Hyuga prodigy and his soon-to-be wife were also dancing gracefully. Surprisingly, Naruto approached the two and bowed formally.

"May I dance with you? Uchiha Sakura?" he said with a smile.

"But you're just dancing with Hinata? Where's she?"

"She said she wants to take a break… so may I?" Sakura turned to Sasuke who nodded as Naruto took her hand.

"Man, aren't you so beautiful today Sakura-chan" he commented as they danced.

"What do you expect? It's my wedding day, I have the right to be" she joked as the blonde chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right dattebayo" Naruto said with his usual grin. The two teammates were danced like that for a few minutes before he led her at the side where Sasuke was.

"Well, you two play nice. Ja~!" he said as he ran towards Hinata. A few minutes later Kakashi stood up to the podium.

"Well, I know you have especially picked me to give a speech but I guess I'm not too good with it so sorry in advance. Sasuke, Sakura, the two of you have matured so much that I couldn't even believe that you were the same genins I met that fateful day. Same goes for you Naruto. I hope that whatever you laid in the past will be used as a stepping stone. Well, I don't want to lecture you too much about this since I know that experience has taught you more than I could. But still, you were my family, my little kids as I call. All I hope is that you have a wonderful future ahead" he said finishing his speech as his face crinkled into a smile under his mask. He headed towards the couple and gave them a warm hug.

Later that night, Sasuke told Naruto to escort Ichirou back to the Uchiha compound as it was getting late. After a lot of people have left the place, the couple headed towards the pond under the bright moonlight. Sakura bent down to examine the waters and saw a few little fishes. She saw Sasuke's reflection and it was somewhat 'rare' for him to make that face. He was smiling as his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Are you crying?" she asked him.

"Wha? I am not crying" he said in response. She could see he was lying a droplets of water flowed down his chin.

"It's raining…" he said as he lifted his head up to the skies.

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"Then why is it raining?" she asked again.

"I dunno. Maybe the clouds couldn't keep their emotions intact any longer" he said as Sakura cupped his cheek.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun"

"Aishiteru, Sakura" he said hugging her tight as his tears began to disappear.

"I'm tired… mind if we go now? I'd like to rest and remove these shoes and make-up Ino made me wear today" she said, removing her shoes standing barefoot at the grassy ground.

"Hn. I think we still have one more thing to do" he said as he lifted her up.

"And we won't get that done by staying here, Ba~ka" she said rather seducing-ly, running a finger down his nose.

"So you're already calling me the way you call that Dobe huh?," he said as she giggled, "anyways, let's go" he remarked as they took flight towards home. Their night couldn't get any better. They had each other and that fact alone can be their strength. For some the day had ended but for them, the night had just begun.

~End of Chapter 4~

-SOOOOOOOOO LONG! O.O well anyways! How's the SasuSaku fans there? Liked this? :3 anyways, I wouldn't like this to be any longer so leave a review! Virtual cookies for you! Wuf ya guys! Love lots ;)


	5. Chapter 5 Up at North

"AT LAST!" You exclaimed that didn't you? XD ANYWAYS! I won't keep you from reading any longer. ENJOY :3

*Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto. Just the idea of my story (*Kishimoto-sensei does!)

CHAPTER 5

It was early December and a certain purple-haired kunoichi was walking down the streets in the rather chilly morning. She was wearing with a simple long sleeved dress which revealed her small baby bump that has started to grow little by little. It was her fifth monthly check up andnothing much was new execpt that her loving husband wasn't at the village at the moment and he wasn't able to accompany her on this check up of hers as he was been sent on a mission two days ago.

_~Flashback!_

_November is hitting its last days and Hinata was entering her fifth month of pregnancy. Although Naruto seldoms to accept missions, he couldn't help it as the objectives were demanding and requires most of their batch's well-known jounins. The root cause of these fusses were sieges up north. Words are that the Land of Frost were now already under control of their new leader who was a former trouble maker and was planning to ruin the stability of the shinobi world._

_"Damn those guys... Why don't they stop this? We just got out of the war and now this?" Naruto complained, sitting at the couch as he read the scroll which held the mission's objectives._

_"So Naruto-kun," Hinata started out as he served him a cup of warm tea, "are you__going for a mission?"_

_"I'm afraid so..." he said as he sighed as he threw his arms on the couch as he leaned. Hinata sat beside him a leaned by his side._

_"But I don't want to leave you alone here. You better stay at Hyuga compound while I'm gone. I can't afford anything happening to the both of you dattebayo" he said as he leaned closer to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead._

_"You don't have to worry so much, we'll be fine"_

_"I dunno. After those two incidents, I'd rather play it safe. So stay with Hiashi-sama, err, I mean Otosan for a while when I'm gone okay?" he told Hinata as she nodded._

_~End of Flashback!_

"Hinata? Why are you alone? Where you heading to?" a familiar voice said. Hinata turned to see Tenten who unsually had her brown hair down.

"Ah, Tenten. I was just heading to the hospital to have my monthly check up" she explained.

"Ehh, then why are you alone? I've heard you're back in the Hyuga compound for quite some time"

"Uhm.. W-well, Naruto-kun is on a mission and he told me that it may take for a while so I'm staying there at the moment"

"Ah, I see. Then why didn't you ask Neji or anyone to accompany you?" Tenten asked with crossed arms.

"Uhm.. Uh..."

"I guess there's no point in arguing that. Then I'll just accompany you"

"It's okay Tenten, I can go by myself"

"I'm coming, whether you like it or not. And besides, I wanna visit Sakura. I haven't seen her in a while now" the brunette said which left Hinata with no other choice.

"Speaking of which, Sakura has been busy as of late right?" Tenten said as they walked.

"Yes. The different villages were busy getting medical recipes just in case something bad happens"

"Why does this always happen? Things like this should just drift away" the other kunoichi remarked as she pouted. Soon enough, they reached the hospital and there's no doubt that every village was ensuring their own safety. A lot of shinobis from different towns were there getting medical recipes. This has been going for a while now. Lots and lots of people wearing different headbands were spotted in every village. Their cooperation is seen through the daily exchange of info about what is happening up at the northern regions of the map. And right now, almost half of Konoha 12 are on spy missions regarding this matter. Well, except for the ladies who are given border surveilance missions.

_Knock knock knock! _

"Come in" the med nin said gently though there's a trace of exhaustion in her voice.

"Domo" the two kunoichis said as they entered the room.

"Hinata, I was expecting you. Tennie, what brings you here? Are you-?"

"Don't get any weird ideas! Neji and I... Well we-we haven't straightened things yet!" she said with embarassment, "I just saw Hinata and offered to accompany her" she explained with a light blush decorating her face as Sakura chuckled before turning to Hinata.

"Shall we then? Let's save the pleasantries later after the examination 'kay?" she said as she got up. Sakura began to run tests on Hinata as she lay on the examination bed. The pinkette med nin ran tests on the little one and let Hinata hear its heartbeat.

"More or less, the both of you are doing fine. Well, don't stress yourself much okay?" she remarked, putting down the stetoscope from her ears.

"Yes. Thank you Sakura" her dear friend said, gently getting up.

"So, I see you're quite busy huh?" Tenten said as she eyed the small pile of papers on her desk.

"Yeah," Sakura remarked as she leaned on her chair, "this whole siege thing has got me preoccupied" she said with a grunt.

"Everyone surely is. Except for this lovely and lucky lady here who is preoccupied with the little one inside her" Tenten remarked.

"But, Tenten, playing the role of the waiting lady is hard too" Hinata explained with a trace of longing in her face.

"Don't worry too much about Naruto. Knowing him, he'll come back to you safe and sound" the pinkette said with a reassuring smile.

"I guess so. Maybe I'm worrying too much" Hinata remarked.

"He isn't called the number one surprising ninja for nothing," Tenten said, "and Uchiha-san here also doesn't need to worry" she said with a smirk.

"Oy!" Sakura remarked as Tenten whispered 'Payback time' with a wink and as Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her friends. They might be all worried and tired but that doesn't mean that they can't enjoy things like these. And with that, the ladies' discussion lightened and went up to a more cheery and lively topics.

Meanwhile, the two three-man cell of Konoha who was sent on the mission was scouting the thick forest boarders of the Land of Frost. It was early noon when the skies began to grey and the clouds began to thicken as every village had their own teams sent on missions like this but are being designated at different places. It was to soon to infiltrate the place as they didn't know what awaits them inside.

"Shino has your insects picked up anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing. I think no one's patroling the outer borders"

"Oy, Uchiha. Anything on your side?" the shadow user inquired in a low voice through their earpieces.

"Got nothing" the other team leader told him as he leaned at one of the trees' trunk as he scanned the area for a person's chakra with his Sharingan.

"Tch. What a drag. How long is this going to last"

"It's our third day here and yet we see no progress... Man, this is getting boring" the blonde in Sasuke's team complained as he hid around the bushes with his Sage mode on.

"Tsunade-sama doesn't want to risk the stability of the village that's why we are sent on this 5-day mission. You know, just to watch the enemies' moves" Kiba told him as Akamaru stood on guard behind him.

"But still, it's weird for them not to sense that they are being watched. I mean, a lot of shinobis are around their borders and yet they turn a blind eye" Sai said from one of the branches of the dark thick forest.

"Aah. It's like they are planning something"

"Who knows. Be on your guard everyone. Something is suspicious around here" Shikamaru informed the teams as they continued to stand guard. They had just started to calm down and dart down their own paths after the war and yet another has yet to begin. To Naruto, five days seemed so long and he was itching to get this over with. It was already mid noon when the two teams decided to return to their regrouping point and everyone seemed clueless as to what is happening or what has happened.

"Hey, if there are sieges just a few miles away from here why aren't we hearing clashes or somethin'. If the people of the Land of Frost are rebelling then why does this place look too peaceful?" Naruto raised a brow as he asked out loud.

"No clue. We haven't been given permission to go further into the land since it might trigger another troublesome fight" Shikamaru told him.

"Yeah. We're just here to sniff things and investigate. And yet we learn of nothing" Kiba said as he threw his back on a trees' trunk, leaning unto it.

"With what little info we have, we could assume that this Kaede guy who assumed leadership has taken control of things or..." Sai remarked as he trailed off.

"Or he has completely taken the people hostage" the Uchiha continued.

"Hypothetically speaking, what Uchiha says might be true but we can't assume that just yet" Shikamaru told the group.

"Unless we get a hold of solid information this mission isn't going to get anywhere soon. Not even my insects can get much further" Shino commented.

"What do you mean couldn't get any further?" Shikamaru inquired.

"I've sent them further into their inner borders just enough to see the village but it seems like they're just going into cirles and continue to return to me" he explained.

"What? You should've told us sooner, they might've put up an illusion barrier meaning..."

"What we are seeing isn't true," Sasuke said, "but with that said, I should have seen traces of chakra in the surrounding" he said as he eagerly peered around.

"We have to report this quick. I hope this wont turn into something troublesome" said the lazy shadow user as he summoned a messenger hawk and tied a note at its claw. 'Screw this. I hope this wont take much longer' a certain blonde thought as he cursed the mission he was currently in, itching to go home to his wife.

Back at Konoha in the Hyuga compound, Hinata began to walk around the large mansion. 3'o clock; the clock by the wall informed her. Less people were at the house at this time since Hanabi still has trainings till 4 and the clan heads oftenly held meetings since the recent sieges. Though there was enough servants in the house to keep her company, she didn't really like to be served. She likes to spend her time walking around the mansion and at the brink of sunset she tends to visit the gardens. She was sliding her fingers on a bluish colored orchid when she heard footsteps entering towards the house. There, a lovely and a perfect copy of her younger self (except for the long black hair and a single lock dangling on her face) walked on the hallway that was revealed to the gardens.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata called out to her, "how's training?"

"Ah, Oneesama, what are you doing there? It's getting late. You better get in" Hanabi gestured to her sister as she accompanied her in. They went into the nearby lounge as it has started to get dark.

"Thank you. So, how did your training go?" she asked her as one of their servants served them some tea.

"Good. Though I finished late today"

"I see..."

"You'll be staying here till Naruto-niisan gets back right?" she inquired as her sister nodded, "I wish you could try and visit more often" she whispered in a low voice though Hinata caught it, more or less.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan. Tsunade-sama and Sakura told me that I shouldn't move around too much since there's a risk of miscarriage" Hinata explained, rubbing her abdomen which was starting to grow bigger by the day. Hanabi sighed before taking one of the cups

"Then, we'll be the ones to visit you. And if I'll have time, I'll drop by every after training" she remarked after taking a sip.

"That'll be so nice of you, Hanabi-chan" her big sister told her with a big smile. Ever since the clan decided to stop the two from fighting for the clan head title a few years ago, they have grown attached to each other. Even though they wasted most of their younger years training to be superior to the other, their bond as siblings never did broke apart. They sat there of a few moments as they savoured their bonding time.

"Ne, Oneesama, do you think the siege up north will be over soon?" she suddenly asked.

"Actually, I'm not so sure. Even Naruto-kun said that their mission might be extended" Hinata said unwillingly.

"The truth is," a voice cutted in, "Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru will be sent back here and they might be back by dawn while the others continue and Neji, Lee and some other ANBUs will go in exchange"

"Ah! Otosama!" "Okaeri, Otosama"

"Why are they suddenly pulling them out?" Hanabi inquired as her brows narrowed.

"Tsunade-sama recieved news that the Cold Siege, as she calls it, has advanced. They made a illusion barrier which keeps people from infiltrating their village. Outer forces could have already be lurking anywhere and we're not aware. Be careful"

"But, Otosama, if the situation had already worsened why send them back?" Hanabi asked with a brow raised.

"That's the reason itself. It has gotten worse that's why Tsunade-sama's dividing her forces equally. One on the defensive and the other on the offensive" he explained further. Hinata didn't know how the react. Knowing that Naruto's heading back as his mission said, she should be happy but danger is also lurking somewhere and that isn't something to be happy about. 'I hope Daddy gets home safely' she thought, cuddling her hands on her abdomen.

Meanwhile, back in the Northern part of the map, the chilly breeze had picked up as the skies began to be dyed in a dark navy blue shade. Sasuke's team, had already camped for the night and they cirled around the camp fire while Shikamaru's team stood guard on patrol.

"Oy, Sasuke," Shikamaru said as he approached the glimmering fire, "you, me and Naruto are heading back tonight"

"What?" "Why?" "Hn"

"Hokage-sama's orders"

"But, we should stay! Now that we've learned some info–"

"That's the point Naruto. The info we got this morning meant that things have gotten dangerous and almost all of our best jounins are here making our village vulnerable to any attacks that's why Tsunade-sama wants us back" the strategist told the blonde with a serious tone. Naruto wouldn't argue on that anymore and in the first place he was itching to go back home.

"Hey Naruto, weren't you the one who wanted to go home so badly?" Sai remarked.

"Hmp" the blonde grunted, crossing his arms in irritation as he lost the arguement between the two. What Sai said was true but he was torn in between his eagerness to go home and his determination to finish his mission.

"C'mon Naruto, get your things and we'll leave immediately" Shikamaru remarked as he also started to pack his things.

"Sai, I leave those two in your hands. Neji, Lee and your other ANBU subordinates are coming in exchange by morning. Stand guard until then" he instructed. 'Glad I brought my mask' Sai thought. As an ANBU Commander he was only allowed to reveal his face to his friends and when he is out of a mission not concerning the-behind-the-shadows organization of Konoha.

"Okay. You guys ready to go?"

"Os" "Aa"

"Take care" Sai told them as he turned to the opposite direction.

"You too" Shikamaru replied as they started dashing through the forest. A slightly covered moon lit their way as they carefully made it through the trees. It was silent and only a few animal and insect sounds and the tap of their feet were heard in the dark. The smell of burnt firewood also lingered in the air as there were also a few more shinobi camps around the Frost's outer boarders. They might have heard of the news already and are now taking things seriously. The team kept their pace as the thick forest began to thin out into the clearing where a few village representatives stood watch of who goes in and out of the forest.

"Names please" one of them asked, holding some sort of check list.

"Nara Shikamaru" "Uchiha Sasuke" "Uzumaki Naruto"

"Dozo" and with that they started to pick up their paces again.

"Oy Shikamaru!" Naruto called out to the man who lead the front, "Why the rush?" he asked.

"Tsunade-sama wanted us to be at Konoha as soon as possible. You know what that means don't you?"

"Oh boy. I guess she won't be giving us any day offs soon" the blonde remarked with a sigh of defeat.

"Dobe, we're not called 'shinobi' just to idle around" Sasuke commented.

"I know that. But hey! No need to call me Dobe, Teme!"

"Enough you two. If you still have the energy to talk and argue like that, save it for later. Better run as fast as we can. Well, it's your choice if you wanted to be lectured" Shikamaru smirked along with his remarks.

"Okay okay, fine. We shut our mouths and keep the pace" Naruto groaned.

"Hn"

"Aren't you the one complaining about the mission this morning?"

"Hmp!" he grunted as he was cornered again.

"Well then, we better not keep the ladies waiting. Am I right, Sasuke?" he said with a grin.

"Hn" he said rather coldly as Shikamaru sweat dropped over his tone.

'At last this mission's over and done with... Although a new one is waiting. Sigh' Naruto said in his mind as they rushed through the plains of the northern map. Where will this Cold Siege lead them they wonder, as they continue their path back to the Leaf.

~End of Chapter 5~

-Yay! At long last Chapter 5 is over! Sorry it took so long guys but I hope that it's worth the wait guys! I got busy with the past weeks (or month), Sorry about that :D REVIEWS ANYONE? *heart eyes*


End file.
